


Action Ackles

by nhpw



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Ass to Mouth, Boys Kissing, Come Eating, Cuckolding, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dirty Talk, F/M, Felching, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Making Out, Multi, Naked Cuddling, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Polyamory, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, degradation kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 20:50:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7136588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nhpw/pseuds/nhpw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misha Collins is a hands-on director, at work and at play alike. Jensen knows that better than anyone else. </p><p>Not that he's complaining. Hell no.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Action Ackles

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration: “Voyeurism is a director's job description. It's an artist's, too.” - Andy Warhol 
> 
> This is, quite possibly, the smuttiest thing I've written to date. It even touches on a couple of kinks that I don't particularly enjoy - it's just dirty for the sake of being dirty. It's sex and depravity right from the very first word and down to the very last. It's pornography. Pure pornography. It's Cockles and Misheel and Jenneel all wrapped up in one beautifully filthy package on a living room rug.
> 
> That poor rug.
> 
> I regret everything and nothing simultaneously. Someone please take my laptop away. Or... don't. IDEFK. 
> 
> If anyone needs me, I'll be in my trashcan.

Mmmmm… Jensen…  _ baaaabyyyy _ …”

Jensen smirked into the crook of his wife's neck and licked at a spot along her collarbone that he’d been sucking on. They were both already stripped to their underwear, and he unhooked her bra and tossed it aside before his right hand molded around her naked left breast, kneading gently while he thumbed the nipple.

She was putty beneath him on the living room floor, and years of experience told him exactly how hard to squeeze to make her moan. Then he ground his hips down on her pelvis and she cried out sharply, predictably, as his hand slipped under the satin fabric of her soft pink panties and a knowing thumb traced up her slit.

“Stop.”

He let out an agonized groan but obeyed the command of their spectator and drew his fingers out, turning his head toward the couch. Smouldering blue eyes bore into his for a tick before the other man's lips slid up into a Cheshire smirk. 

Jensen growled, and his companion chuckled darkly in response. “J, if you could see yourself right now...” A pause, and an expectant tilt of the head. “Is she wet?”

“You know she is, Mish.”

Misha slid off the couch and padded across the floor to kneel beside the couple, shedding his well-worn Metallica tee as he went. “Let me see.”

Jensen hesitated just long enough to cause Misha to lean in and kiss him in reassurance before locking eyes and raising his eyebrows expectantly. “Jensen. I said  _ let _ me  _ see _ .”

He needed no further coaxing after that. He probed two fingers into Dani’s wetness, stretching a bit, but only absently - his mind was focused on coating his fingers. When he’d done so, he withdrew them and held the fingers out to Misha, who wasted no time sucking them obscenely into his mouth.

Jensen threw his head back as Misha moaned and swathed Jensen’s fingers with a talented tongue. It was like a blowjob on the fingers, and it sent pleasurable shocks to the same place. He started to whimper and squirm and Misha let up, pulling back just enough to kiss his lips and then stress, “Again,” and Jensen repeated the motion without question - fingering his wife, soft and deep, and then feeding her juices to Misha. “Again.” On the third pass, his eyes left Misha’s and found Danneel’s, and he couldn’t ignore the pleading he saw there. His thumb pressed her clit and he lingered longer inside, and she in turn bucked and whimpered in a plea for more.

Misha stretched out on his side along her flank as he kissed her to swallow up the sound as he reached his right hand across her middle to find her left breast. It was the same one Jensen had been attending, and he picked up the massage with an equally knowing touch. “Shhhh, Princess,” he hushed as he pulled back and nipped at her mouth for emphasis. “All in good time.”

“Please, Misha?”

He chuckled and gave the breast a particularly harsh squeeze. “I like that you’re not above begging,” he said darkly, face looming a millimeter from hers, maybe less… Jensen couldn’t say for sure. “And that you know how to ask nicely. Shame I can’t say the same for your husband. You do know he’s going to have to pay for his sass earlier, don’t you Honey?”

She nodded against the decorative rug - the only padding she had under her head - and barely vocalized, “Mmmhmm,” behind a bitten bottom lip.

“I’m gonna to fuck you now,” Misha continued with a nod. His hand - just the fingers, now - blazed a trail down her taut belly to her sex and thumbed lightly at the swollen bud he somehow found without looking. She bucked, and he just chuckled again before slipping fingers inside, mirroring Jensen’s earlier ministrations. “While he watches. And you’ll cum on my cock, and then while you’re still shuddering, while you can still feel me inside you, I’m going to bend him over and do the same to his ass. Have you ever seen him cum untouched? Hmm? Answer me, Princess.”

“N--Nghhh no. No.”

“Then you’re in for a treat.” Jensen couldn’t help thinking that for all that he loved Misha, the bastard was being a sadistic fuck the way he just kept that devilish smirk plastered on his face, and Jensen really just wanted to smack it away. But no.

That would ruin all the fun.

“Ahh, but first.” Misha cleared his throat and moved away from Danneel to face his male partner once again. He puttered a bit, glancing around, before nodding decisively and removing his own belt and using it to secure Jensen’s wrists behind his back. He checked his work and gave Jensen a kiss and a gentle pat to the cheek. “Can’t have you cheating,” he intoned within an inch of Jensen’s lips with a playful wiggle of his eyebrows.

“Aww, man, c’mon, Mish--”

“Uh uh uh!” Misha tisked, tone raised slightly in warning. “Do I need to gag you, too? I will, you know that.” Jensen just set his jaw and shook his head. “Good. Now.” He loomed bodily over Danneel’s prone form, and although he never took his eyes or hands off her body as he spoke, the words coming off his tongue weren’t meant for her at all. “Just relax and enjoy the show. Your wife’s about to get a good, deep dicking, J.” His gaze turned sidelong at Jensen as he lined up and slid into the waiting wetness. “Mmmm…  _ ohhhh _ , Princess. You never disappoint. Fuck.” He knitted his fingers through hers on both sides of her body and drew their joined hands up above her head before changing it up to just his right hand holding both her wrists. And then he kissed her as he fucked her - deep, slow, with an intentional grind over her clit that made her whimper into his mouth.

Jensen whimpered, too, and Misha just pulled out of the kiss to turn his face toward Jensen and let out a breathy laugh. “So hot,” he said, pinning Jensen with steely blue eyes, “So tight. Feels like you haven’t been filled up properly in awhile, Dee. When was the last time he fucked you?” She was lost in the pleasure of the moment, and Misha had to still his hips to draw her back to him. “Answer me, Princess.”

“Sunday,” she breathed, and Misha answered with a harsh thrust, slamming fully into her and stilling to feel the clench of her walls and relish in her shout of pleasure and pain. 

“ _ Sunday _ ?” he mimicked, eyes returning to Jensen as he pulled out and slammed in again. “It’s Friday night. Jesus Christ, Jen. I should thank you, I suppose.” He picked up his pace a little and returned his eyes to Danneel’s, forehead resting against hers, harsh breaths coming out in puffs in the narrow space between their mouths. “Keeping her nice and tight for me. Still. I think you ought to make it up to her. She clearly needs it more often than that. Mmm fuck.” He returned his attention to Danneel, foreheads back together, and drew his knees up to give himself more leverage as he thrust into her, sharp and steady. “Tell me about it. How’d he screw you?”

“I rode him.”

“‘Course you did. He’s as subby as they come. How was that, J?” He asked, not taking his eyes off Danneel, and picking up his pace by an infinitesimal amount. “She ride you good? Been so long, you even remember what it feels like to have her bouncing up and down on your rod?”

“Fuck… yes…”

“You can still feel it, can’t you, J?” He drew out slow, until just the head of his cock was still nestled inside, and stopped so that he could look point-blank at Jensen. “She’s so tight.” A sudden forward slam of his hips, and a torturously slow withdrawal. “So warm.” He repeated the motion, pleasure evident on his face - though whether it was exaggerated for effect or not, Jensen couldn’t be sure. “So welcoming. So. Wet. So. Fucking. Good.” With each punctuation, he slammed in and withdrew in the same punishing fashion, and Dani yelped and moaned and cried out, until suddenly he stopped and withdrew entirely, giving her thigh a pat. “On your hands and knees, Sweetheart. I want your husband to see your O face.”

She whimpered on a shuddered breath but complied, and Misha slammed back in, punctuating the re-entry with a satisfying slap to her right ass cheek. Then he curved his body over her spine and reached down with nimble fingers to find her pleasure center. “Now,” he breathed in her ear, “You keep your eyes on your husband. Keep them open, Princess, or I’ll stop.” He nibbled in the crook of her neck as he synchronized his thrusts with lightly dancing fingers. 

“Misha…  _ Please _ …”

“You hear that, J? You hear your wife begging  _ me _ for her orgasm? It turns you on like fuck, doesn’t it?” The honoraries, Jensen knows, are intentional - he’s lording his power over their bond - not forever, but certainly for the moment. And  _ God _ , he loves it. “ _ Doesn’t it _ ?”

“Fuck yes,” He gasped, hips moving impulsively to try to get the fabric of his boxer briefs to create a friction on his aching erection.

“You know, I promised you my load, but I’m going to change things up a bit, J, because Dee’s been so good, it wouldn’t be fair to deny her, would it?” Jensen could only manage a squeak and a clench of his jaw as he continued to try to get himself off using the fabric of his own underwear. “So I’m going to cum inside your wife, Jensen.” He started thrusting again, fingering Danneel with more intent now, driving them both toward an inevitable climax. “And then you’re going to drink it from her. I want you to savor what she tastes like with my cum inside her body. I want you to taste your wife… and me… at the same time. Fuck. J. And I want you to  _ love. It _ .” A couple of thrusts while pinning Jensen under a hard, unblinking stare, and then he turned his attention fully back to Danneel. He braced over her back and licked at the shell of her ear, huffing out a dirty devotion meant for her ears alone. “You’re so bad for me, Dee. So sweet and slutty and always, always ready for my cock, Baby, you’re like a drug and I can’t get enough of you. I have no idea how J manages to keep his hands off you, because if you’d let me, I’d fuck you every single day. Jesus Christ, Dee, you’re just the perfect little whore, and your husband, too. I’m the luckiest son of a bitch on the planet, I swear, Dee, fucking cum, you little slut, show him what you look like when I take you apart. Do it. Now.  _ Now _ .” At the last growl, he slammed in hard and bit her ear, and she tumbled over the edge. 

Misha wasn’t far behind.

Jensen, could only watch, squirming - a bound mess of pleasurable agony. When Misha looked up at him with a smirk, he swore there were tears in the other man’s eyes. Still buried to the hilt inside Danneel, and still chasing his breath, Misha panted, “Wha’dya say, J?”

“Please?”

Misha pulled out, satisfied, and rolled Danneel onto her back, knees up and parted in invitation. “We’re waiting.”

“Fuck, Mish…”

“You and your sassy mouth will take what I give you.” It smacked of smugness, but Jensen didn’t object as Misha removed the binding and manhandled Jensen onto his knees, in prime position between Danneel’s spread legs. “Go on, now.”

A thought flitted through Jensen’s sex-drunk brain that in two years of cemented polyamory and six months of experimental D/s dynamics this has  _ got _ to be the most depraved thing Misha’s ever asked them to do, bar none. But he got into position just the same, and as he took his first experimental lick and swallow of the other man’s semen mixed with his wife’s juices, he moaned. Experimental flavor, maybe, but it was absolutely delightful on his tongue, and he needed no more prompting.

Misha was behind him after a minute, running a flat palm over his spine, down to the elastic of his boxer briefs before crooking fingers into the sides to pull the garment down and off. “Don’t stop, now,” Misha murmured absently in the heartbeat before Jensen felt the unmistakable press of the other man’s tongue to his asshole, followed by a cool breath of expelled air, “And don’t cum yet, either.” The words fell on deaf ears; Jensen’s task had all of his attention, and his hips were rocking back into Misha’s busy tongue of their own accord.

The sounds coming out of Jensen’s mouth - to say nothing of his wife’s - were indistinguishable, lost somewhere between the moan of  _ too much _ and the whine of  _ not enough _ . It was when he was breached by that knowing tongue that Jensen finally threw his head back to clearly vocalize, “Please, Misha,  _ I can’t _ !” and a hitched sob punctuated his cry for mercy.

Misha pulled back and the tongue was replaced by two fingers, each jab heaving a whimpered sob from Jensen. “I think you owe your wife a few dozen orgasms, J, but let’s start with just one. Get her off, and that’s your cue. She goes over, you can go too.”

Leave it to Misha to control the orgasms of two lovers at once, keeping up the heat and intensity for them even in the haze of his own afterglow. Jensen suspected, though it had never been explicitly said, that when they played like this, the release Misha chased was more mental than sexual. But whatever it was, it motivated Jensen, and he pushed aside his own need for release enough to focus on his task. 

The fortunate thing for Jensen about his current position was that he knew this woman. He’d been eating her out on a semi-regular basis for the better part of a decade. She was just coming off a fantastic orgasm, and she’d be high on the energy in the room besides, so using the tip of his tongue in quick, targeted laps would have her back on the edge of an aftershock in no time. Which was good, because he didn’t really have a lot of confidence in his own ability to hold out.

Her hands found their way to his hair, tugging and kneading and making him feel like he was on a spit-roast between Dani and Misha, which was, he decided, one of his most favorite places in the world to be. Misha added a third finger, and Jensen hummed over his wife’s clitoris. Misha slapped Jensen’s ass and told him he looked like a proper slut right now, and Jensen whined and bucked back for more.

“Fuck… Jensen… right there… don’t stop, Baby don’t stop please don’t fucking stop…”

Like he could ever stop.

The spill onto his tongue was the trigger of a gun, and he came even as he lapped it up, streaking white onto the rug beneath him.

Misha fingered him through it, only letting up when he started to audibly gasp for air on a litany of, “Mish… too much… Mish… fuck… God…”

This particular brand of play was new enough that the afterglow was still a little jaded by awkwardness. But they were getting better at it. Misha disappeared for a few minutes - to brush his teeth and wash his hands - and Jensen was far less apprehensive about the separation than he had been the first few times they’d done this. 

In Misha’s absence, Danneel kissed Jensen softly, pulling him back to her, and back to himself. And when Misha returned, he carried a warm washcloth, which he handed to Danneel, who in turn used it to clean her husband’s face and ass before pulling him back into a loose embrace around the shoulders.

The couple reconnected, all soft touches and softer kisses while finger-tip touches skated too-sensitive skin. 

And then, blessedly, Misha returned to the fold, pulling a comforter across all three of them and finding his most-needed place, spooned flush behind Jensen, arms coming around the other man’s middle protectively. He kissed and nuzzled at the neck, and Jensen let out a contented “hmmm” and closed his eyes.

Time always seemed secondary to everything else during aftercare, so Jensen couldn’t say for sure how long it was before he opened his eyes and found his wife smiling contently at him.

He smiled back.

She giggled.

Two muscular arms squeezed him at the middle, and Jensen laughed, too, as the body behind him shifted and sat up so Misha could peer over at his lovers’ faces. “So?”

Jensen nodded in response to the unasked question, lips pursed in consideration. “Pretty good, man.”

Misha huffed in bemusement. “‘ _ Pretty good, man _ ’?”  

“Pretty  _ fucking _ good,  _ Misha _ ,” Jensen retorted, eyes dancing with mischief. He let it drop at the first raise of Misha’s eyebrows, though, and amended, “Really… really good. The, um. I like when you call me… you know.”

“Your degradation kink is no secret, Jackles. In fact I think I downright exploited it tonight.”

Jensen ducked his head and bit his lip, abashed, but nodded in agreement. “And the taste of the two of you.”

“You liked that?”

“Fuck. So much, Mish.” For extra reassurance, he turned his head to liplock his lover, tongue going in for a deep sweep before he pulled back to look him in the eyes. “It was really. Fucking. Good.”

Misha’s smile was enough of a reply; Jensen didn’t really expect more. If there was anything that embarrassed the fuck out of Misha Collins, it was being told he was  _ good _ at something. Anything. Even kinky sex. “Dani?” Misha asked after a silent beat as he glanced over Jensen’s shoulder to look at her.

“Goddamn, Misha, you can fuck me anytime, you know that. You’re hung like a motherfucking horse.”

“And you curse like the cutest fucking sailor I’ve ever seen naked.”

Her laughter bubbled up and out of her mouth to fill the room, and she threw herself between the two men. They wrapped her up into a hug instinctively, all three of them falling into a pile of naked limbs on the living room rug. That seemed to remind Danneel of something, and she tensed and wiggled in their arms. “Shit, Jensen,” she said, turning to face her husband.

“Shit what, Cutie?” He asked with a kiss to the tip of her nose.

“You came all over the fucking rug.”

He shrugged and looked at Misha. 

Misha shrugged and looked at Danneel. “It’s not the first time,” he pointed out with an innocent bounce of his shoulders and upturn of his palms. 

“Probably won’t be the last, either. You dirty fuckers.”

There really was only one response to that.

Danneel shrieked as she was tackled to the ground, pinned by Jensen sitting astride her hips, as Misha dug devilish tickling fingers into her ribs. She fought back and Misha pinned her arms at the elbows, leaving Jensen to take over the assault until he just couldn’t anymore, and she pulled him down to lips on lips and wandering hands. Misha kept his hold but maneuvered to his knees, and Jensen broke liplock with his wife to turn his face up and offer the same gesture to Misha.

“Now what, Jackles?” The nickname alone carried the entire mood shift. Intensity had made way for playfulness, and order for chaos. As it should.

Jensen glanced down at his wife and then back at Misha with a shrug. “You did say I owed her, what? Several dozen orgasms? No time like the present, I say.”

“Oh, I like the way you think.” Both men peered down at Danneel in tandem, grinning like hyenas on the prowl. “What do you say, Princess? Round two?”

“Only if I can see you suck him off this time.”

Misha leaned across her face to greet Jensen’s lips in a sloppy kiss. “Deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> One final note: Although Vicki is missing from this particular fic, JMDV poly quad should be assumed/inferred, and my headcanon for my own story was that she's aware that they had planned a scene of this nature but simply wasn't not present. I even considered adding her as the Alpha Female right at the very end, but it just didn't fit the suddenly playful flow. I absolutely didn't forget her adorable sexiness; Misheel with cuckold Jensen was the initial plot bunny, and this was just where that bunny hopped. :)


End file.
